


The Playlist

by Mythos43213



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: babysitting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: The third series in Teddy's Babysitting AU...It's been six years since the events in 'The Years to Come'.Finn is older and he's been having problems. But he's not the only one...





	1. Chapter 1

The Playlist  
An Adventure Time Fanfic  
Set in the Babysitting AU  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 1

-Some Dance to Remember, Some Dance to Forget-

Finn Mertens reached down and set another log on the stump. He took a deep breath, raised the well worn, well sharpened axe, and brought it down, splitting the log with a thump. He blew out a breath and did it again. And again. As he'd done for the past hour. Fall was coming. He would need plenty of wood for the wood burner that dominated the livingroom in the winter. Sure, he had central heating, but the money he saved doing a little hard work more than made up for hibernating in the livingroom. Besides, getting kicked off the fencing team still stuck in his craw.

"If you weren't fighting to win," he grumbled to himself. "What was the damned point?"

He brought the axe down again. Another satisfying thunk. The temperatures had dropped quickly this year. Not even October and it already sat in the 40s during the day. It would be a cold, cold winter. Finn grinned to no one. It was even colder now, in the hours before school. And here he was without a shirt.

"Hey!"

Finn started and looked over his shoulder. Cookie. A linebacker from the football team. An amiable goof who normally wore his blonde mane in a flattened down mohawk. Fashioned himself a pro wrestler and had recently gotten Finn into a wrestling school nearby. Worked out so far. He nodded to the man and headed inside for his shower.

He closed the door to the kitchen as Cookie raided the fridge. Finn had his own car by now, thanks to his new mother. Boy howdy, wasn't *that* a long story? Cookie liked to drive, seeing as how he lived a couple streets over. Also one of Finn's newer friends and he loved to drive, so why not let him? Finn headed up the stairs and hopped in the shower. It never took him long, but he did enjoy the heat running over his back.

Finn dried, got dressed, and made his way back downstairs as Cookie finished his cereal. He put the bowl in the sink as Finn grabbed his backpack and jacket.

"Dude," Cookie said. "Get a coat. It's going to snow later."

"Are you my mother?"

"I might as well be, asshole," Cookie punched him in the shoulder. "Now get your damned coat."

Finn looked out the car window as they drove to school. He pulled at the edges of his puffy coat. It still felt too warm. One day passed very much like the next...and any other.

***

Finn jolted awake, covered in sweat, as he shouted out in terror. He grimaced at the pain in his throat. He must've been screaming longer than usual. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed and let the adrenaline wash out of his system, little by little.

Deep breaths. Maja had taught him that. Deep breaths and let the fear and horror and terrors in the night drain out of him. He blew out a breath and got up.

He'd installed a low night light in the bathroom, one that wouldn't necessarily wake him up, but he could see to pee. Gotta keep his shit clean, after all. He flushed and washed his hands as he looked in the mirror. He always forced himself to look in the mirror, as much as he never wanted to. The face that stared back, at least this time, was his own.

Sixteen year old Finn Mertens. Broken. Damaged. But only on the-well, not quite. He opened his mouth and felt around with his tongue at the gap. And they wondered why he nearly decapitated that asshole...

He sighed and stumbled back to bed. At least he felt tired this time. He stripped off his wet shirt and slipped on a clean, dry one. This time, no faces came to claim him and sleep fell around his ears.

***

"You look better than you normally do."

Finn smiled a lopsided smile at Cookie, who smiled in return. Finn opened his locker and began to rummage.

"Do I normally look like shit?"

"Warmed over," he said. "Yeah."

Finn chortled.

"Any pain?"

"Nah," Finn sighed. "Just the gap."

He started as two arms wrapped around his middle from behind. He looked down to his waist. The fingers there wore black glitter nail polish. A chin set itself on his shoulder.

"Hey baby!"

"Mornin' Stacey."

"Turn around," she commanded as she let go of him. "Let me see it."

"Stace, it's just-"

"Don't just me!" she growled. "Open up."

"I'll see you two lovebirds later," Cookie snorted as he walked off.

Stacey Grouse, gorgeous, auburn haired cheerleader that she was, wanted to go to school for dentistry, for some reason. Finn tried not to take her examinations in the middle of the hall, but there were times he knew they were coming. Like now.

"Looks like it's healed well," she closed his mouth with a passionate kiss. "Mmmm?"

Finn tried to smile for her. Smiles never came that easy any more.

"What's wrong?"

"...the nightmares..." he said softly. "They're coming back. Worse this time."

"Why?" Stacey backed up a bit. "You're still taking your meds, yeah?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "I dunno. I just feel like I'm...missing something. Something important, ya know?"

Stacey smiled her cheerleader smile and wrapped her arms around his head.

"You still have the house to yourself, yeah?"

Finn nodded.

"Skyping with mom a little bit on Saturday," he said. "I think she's coming home soon. Her tour is probably over by now."

"But nothing tomorrow night?"

Finn shook his head. She turned her head to his slightly and ran her teeth over his neck.

"What if I spend the night?"

Finn felt the blood become very confused as to whether it should go up or down. He nodded...

...but he didn't feel himself smile...

***

Finn felt hot all over, but this, he decided, was a good kind of hot. The raw feelings pounding through his body as his beautiful girlfriend writhed happily on his face. She had pinned his hands underneath her legs as she went down on him.

Hot, electric flashes coursed all around his body as she ground away. Suddenly, the weight was off his head as she spun around. She flung one leg over his hip and slid him into her.

Both of them groaned in hot pleasure. She leaned over and examined his teeth with her tongue as he did likewise. Hot breath covered him as he grabbed hold of her hips. She bucked against him as they finished together. For the third time.

***

Finn had finished in the bathroom, the next morning, when a banging came at the door. Then, the sound of a key in the lock?! He came out of the bathroom to the stairs. Only three people had keys to the house and-

The door opened to someone he hadn't seen in almost two years. She had a roundish face, but not fat. Muscle, like she'd done nothing in the intervening years but work out. She wore a set of dark green motorcycle leathers, over...who knows? She set a helmet down on the entrance table as she stared back up at him, her green eyes slowly recognizing him from beneath the mass of flaming red hair.

"Finn!" she screamed as she ran up the stairs.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, then pulled him out to arms length and looked down at him.

"Well, good morning to me!" she laughed brightly at his boxers. "At least you're ready to...no, wait-is there someone..."

Francesca Pyra pushed past Finn and flung to door to his room open. Stacey jumped and blearily pulled the covers to her chest.

"Holy shitfuck, Finn!" Francesca laughed brightly again. "She's fuckin' hot!"

Francesca unzipped her jacket, revealing a bra that matched her leathers, dark green, and holding back a rather healthy chest. She always knew how to coordinate. She reached into a pocket and pulled out her iPhone.

"I can see you're happy to see me," Francesca giggled as she flashed a couple photos of Stacey. "But who's this?!"

"Who are you-" Stacey tried to gather her wits. "Finn, who is this...person?!"

Finn fought off her hands, but failed. Francesca pulled open the front of his boxers and flashed a picture inside. Finn rolled his eyes and shooshed her back. Stacey never did take to being intimidated by anyone. When Francesca yanked the cover off and began shooting her, Stacey growled and just folded her arms across her chest.

"Look-"

"I am!" Francesca laughed again. "Fuck. Good job, Finn!"

"I don't know who you are, but-"

"You mean he's never told you?!"

Francesca stopped and looked back to Finn, who had the sense to not meet her gaze.

"Told me what?" Stacey huffed.

"About me?" Francesca grinned. "About his fiancé?"

Finn slowly facepalmed as Stacey grew three shades to the red.

"His WHAT!?"

***


	2. Chapter 2

The Playlist  
An Adventure Time Fanfic  
Set in the Babysitting AU  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 2

Finn winced as the door slammed, echoing through the house. He lowered his face to his hands from his perch on the stairs. Francesca Pyra stood near.

"Well, that was fun," she chuckled.

"That's not amusing, Frannie."

"I was amused."

"I know."

Francesca leaned toward him and slid her lips to his. Finn sighed, but didn't break the kiss. Francesca pulled back, her eyes full of love at him. Finn took in a breath.

"Frannie, what are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am," he said half-heartedly. "But...yeah..."

He motioned to the door. Francesca chuckled again and stood straighter.

"Sorry about that, love," she said. "My term's over until the first of the year. The time we go in the summer lets them let us go this soon. By the way...I saw-"

She reached out and touched his cheek.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" He touched his cheek, then remembered. "Oh. A jerk in the fencing club. He thought he was going to put me in my place."

A tight smile crossed her lips.

"Did you learn him?"

"Heh," Finn smirked. "Yeah. Got kicked off the club."

She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"You're not for club sports anyway," she said affectionately. "You're a fighter, not an athlete. Go get cleaned up, I'm hungry."

***

Finn let the water run over his head, the heat of it beating down on his ears, his hair swirling in great blonde swathes around him. Finn felt listless. His birthday was upcoming and, very much like the last few years, he hadn't felt he wanted to do anything. His mom said it was just him being a teen. She must've felt that way, though stuff happened to her, didn't it?! Finn shook his head. More water ran down.

He...loved Francesca. He supposed. He was sure of it. Yeah. He loved her. He had since they were little. He didn't know what he felt, if he were being honest with himself. Which he wasn't. Maybe it wasn't love? That was a horrible thing to think about, but there it was. Right in front of him.

"Your depression's getting worse," Francesca said from the other side of the shower curtain. "Isn't it?"

Finn took a deep breath. He let the heat and moisture float around inside him for a bit.

"Am I that readable?"

"You always have been to me," she said. "What's going on?"

Were they going to talk now? Finn snorted. Why the fuck not? He grabbed the soap and began to clean. That had always been the thing about his relationship with Francesca. They could go from talking about the latest video game to deeper conversation about the nature of their feelings. He liked that. Only a couple other people ever went that far for him and with him. His mom had been one, which was why he chose her.

"I'm..." Finn sighed. "I feel afloat, Frannie. I don't have a future beyond tomorrow."

"Neither of our futures are very secure, Finn," she said. "What would your mom say?"

"Live day by day," he said. "I would do that, but how is that living? How can you work out your future when you can't see it?"

Silence floated between them. He never expected answers, even if she had them sometimes. She was his sounding board and he was hers. He shampoo'd his hair and scrubbed.

"The dreams are coming back, Frannie," he said softly. "On the meds and all."

"Mine too."

He popped his head out of the shower. She had taken off her leather pants. She wore dark green tights to match underneath. It momentarily startled Finn to see how strong it made her legs look. He hadn't seen her in a while after all...

"Are you okay?"

"No!" She laughed brightly. "Why do you think I came here first? I wanted to spend time with the only guy that ever made me feel safe."

She reached out and booped him with a finger to his nose. She turned and stretched, the muscles in her back moving in ways Finn hadn't thought of before.

"So," she reached behind her and undid her bra. "Dry off and come spend some time."

She pulled off her bra and dropped it in the doorway. Finn could almost sense the sultry smile on her face, her mane of red locks splashing over her shoulders and down her bare back, her tights the only thing covering her round bottom. She sighed and made her way back to his bedroom. Finn ducked back in and rinsed. He didn't repeat.

***

Two hours later, they sat at Finn's favorite diner. Trunks Cafe had opened a couple years prior and had become an instant hit. Folksy, yet good food and a lot of it. Tammy Runks ran the whole thing, though she did have help in the kitchen. Her specialities were anything to do with apples.

Tammy set a stack of apple pancakes down on the table in front of Francesca. For Finn, sausage, eggs, and rye toast. He needed the protein. Francesca hummed a tune to herself as she happily covered the pancakes in syrup. She seemed much happier. After that morning, Finn figured she should be. He should be too. Still, things nagged at the back of his mind. It felt like procrastination, but there was nothing he was putting off. It bugged him.

Finn chuckled as he finally recognized the tune. One of Aunt Marcy's songs. Francesca look up and he shook his head as he sipped his coffee. He hated coffee...

"Mom's going to love you being home, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Francesca sighed. "Maybe not."

"Why not?"

"I have to ask a favor from her," she said. "I need a place to crash until the term begins again."

Finn straightened in his seat.

"What happened?"

"Dad and I-" she sighed and cut into her pancakes again. "We had a falling out. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and join the military. I want college."

Finn sipped his coffee again, content to let Francesca talk.

"I haven't told anyone, but I've already been accepted to several schools," she shrugged. "Full ride on a couple, for my grades. Another full ride for...cheerleadingDON'TLAUGH!"

Finn smiled, but he didn't laugh. Why would he?

"...really?"

Francesca squirmed in her seat and favored him with a shy smile.

"Yeah," she said. "Apparently, they liked my tryout. Surprising, since put no effort into it. Thought I totally blew it."

"Guess not," Finn smiled at her. "Good for you! And your dad is angry because...?"

"He's the general, ya know?"

"But if they're paying..." Finn shook his head. "...damn..."

"Don't I know it!" she smirked. "But, you can't tell the man anything. I know Aunt Marcy's mind on the subject, but what does your mom think about your after high school career?"

"We haven't talked about it," he said quietly. "But I know we will."

"College isn't easy," Francesca nodded and dug into the last of her pancakes. "It isn't supposed to be. But I think it's more worth it than the army."

"I can't see you in the army anyway," Finn grinned. "You're too ornery."

She winked at him.

"So, what's on the agenda for this weekend," she asked. "Other than a big huge party and you ending up between my legs?"

"Jesus Frannie," Finn choked and shook his head. "You're really...I dunno, physical?"

"I like sex, Finn!" she laughed. "What's wrong with knowing what you want?"

"Nothing," Finn agreed. "There nothing wrong with sex either. I guess I never thought you'd be so keyed into it."

"I know, right?!" Francesca nodded. "Shocked me too. But having control over your desires is very empowering."

Quiet descended between them. Tammy came by and filled Finn's cup again. He said an absentminded thanks as she set the bill on the table. He watched the old lady walk slowly off.

"I'm sorry, Frannie."

"Sorry for what?"

"My life is dull," he said. "I suppose that's one reason I got on to the fencing team in the first place. Dull is okay though. It keeps me centered."

"...I blowed up all that, didn't I?"

He felt a genuine smile at his lips. One of the many that Francesca Pyra always brought to him. He loved to watch the sun in her hair, the way it made him think of fire.

"Yeah," he said. "But maybe that's a good thing. I need to get back and straighten the house a bit."

"I'll help! Feel all domestic an' shit..."

They laughed as Finn took the bill up to the cash register. He looked back at her, waiting by the end of the counter. Her tights covered the most shapely bottom he'd felt in a long time. She slid her leather jacket on over the Sex Pistols t-shirt. No bra. But that was Frannie, all over. Not giving two fucks what anyone else thought, so long as she was happy and comfortable. And that made her absolutely beautiful. Finn got his change and followed her back out to his car.

"Hey, do you want me to talk to the girl?" Francesca asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"...who?"

"The one you were fucking when I got here?"

Finn waved a hand dismissively as he buckled his own belt.

"Don't worry about Stacey," he said. "She's a dime a dozen. She's not you."

He reached for his glasses, but stopped at the reaction on her face.

"Damn, Finn," she said softly. "That's cold."

Finn had the grace not to meet her gaze as he put on his glasses.

"Sorry," he blew out a breath. "I was thinking about dumping her before she got a chance to do it to me."

"...does that happen very often?"

Finn said nothing as he seemed to mull over his words.

"...often enough that I don't think about it," he said at last. "They can't handle it, like this morning."

Francesca gave him a side eye as she put on her own glasses.

"They can't handle it..." she asked. "Or *you* can't?"

Finn started the car.


End file.
